


Племянница Какаши-сенсея

by Ximel



Series: Стори-Шиноби [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flaff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Конечно, Саске понимал, что все это маленькая игра с ложью, вместо «люблю».И как бы он не пытался убеждать себя в этом, каждый раз, когда он вспоминал эти слова, сказанные его одноклассником, сердце на секунду пропускало удар и, ускорившись, передавало приятные импульсы по всему телу.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Стори-Шиноби [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820221
Kudos: 4





	Племянница Какаши-сенсея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году по одной миленькой додзинси In high gear от piero

«Чертов Какаши-сенсей! — злобно сверкнул в сторону Хатаке Саске, нервно отдергивая край юбки. — И какого, она такая короткая?»  
Какаши обернулся и состроив морду, а-ля «я не при делах», вновь отвернулся.  
Учиха Саске совершенно не понимал, в чем тут воспитательный процесс. Как школа могла это допустить? Разве это не падение моральных принципов страны восходящего солнца? Разве это не принижение устоявшихся законов морали?  
Саске вновь резко дернул край юбки вниз, тем самым делая еще хуже, но останавливаться не стал. Ему нужно было быстрее пройти этот ад. И лишние остановки тут точно не к чему.  
Он прошел мимо кабинета директрисы, сразу вспоминая, как низко пала эта статная и когда-то уважаемая им женщина в его глазах, когда согласилась на идею Хатаке Какаши, который и раньше не подавал в некоторых местах признаки нормального человека, но он терпел. Правда, терпел. Но ЭТО выходило уже за рамки.  
«В целях воспитательного процесса» — как окрестил учитель свою надежду на осуществление тайного сексуального желания (которое, кстати, оправдалось!).  
«И в чем тут воспитание? Они серьезно думают, что я спущу это им с рук? О, нет. Жаловаться директору — бессмысленно, так как она сама одобрила эту «мысль». Но, ничего, они еще не знают, какого врага нажили. Я буду мстить, иначе я не Учиха Саске» — парень злобно усмехнулся и просверлил дырку впереди идущем мужчине. Тот, будто бы услышал мысли Саске, обернулся и заговорил:  
— Саске- кун, ты же понимаешь, что это все, — Саске закатил глаза и вместе с учителем проговорил, — в целях воспитательного процесса, — Какаши замолчал, взглянув на ученика, вздохнул и продолжил. — Ты же понимаешь, что я должен был что-то предпринять…  
— Ага, и решили воплотить в жизнь свои сексуальные фантазии. Что, Умино оказался таким ханжой?  
Какаши должен был растеряться, но ничего подобного. Он слишком долго и хорошо знал своего ученика.  
«К сожалению»  
— Вот об этом, Саске, я и говорю, — выдохнул Какаши, — ты совершенно не следишь за своим языком. Ты абсолютно бестактен и говоришь то, что думаешь, несмотря на то, что у тебя вид неразговорчивого человека.  
— Хм, — Саске вновь попытался наладить отношения с коварной злодейкой, но проиграл. — Школа же учит нас не обманывать, верно? Так почему я должен лгать, когда меня спрашивают. Они сами делают выбор, спрашивая мое мнение. Ну, а как, по-вашему, я должен был ответить Сакуре на вопрос: «Я красивая, Саске-кун, только правду» — Саске сымитировал голос Харуно и поморщился.  
— Уж точно не называть ее, цитирую «лобастой присоской с розовыми макаронами вместо волос и блестящей жижей вместо мозга». А ведь она староста! И уж точно не глупая, какой ты ее окрестил. Я никогда не видел ее такой, — Какаши прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот ужас… Кхм, ужас на лице… В общем, вспоминая ту ситуацию.  
— Хм, но она сама просила правду. Конечно, я мог послать ее. Но разве это не признак неподобающего тона.  
Хатаке не сдержал смешка, уж кто тут говорил о «подобающем тоне».  
— Ты мог бы промолчать. Но теперь это не важно. Твое наказание поможет тебе побывать в шкуре тех, кого ты оскорбляешь.  
— Я никого не оскорбляю, — скрестил руки и стал злостно постукивать ногой. Они шли слишком медленно. Его мог кто-нибудь увидеть. — Я просто говорю им то, чего они так жадно хотят услышать. Правду.  
— Ох, Саске, — выдохнул сенсей, решая не вступать в новый спор с учеником. — Как бы то ни было, это единственный способ…  
— Воплотить свои грязные похотливые желания…  
— Саске! Не забывай, я твой учитель.  
— Ага, забудешь тут. Вы же наверняка возбуждаетесь каждый раз, слыша невинное детское «сенсей»…  
— Ты невыносим. Тебе наплевать на выговоры, на отработку, да даже, если действовать против тебя твоим же оружием — ничего не выйдет. Стоит признать, ты бы получил черный пояс в словесных поединках.  
— Кто вам сказал, что у меня его нет? — Саске поправил на себе форму и решил перейти к интересующей его теме. — Но может все-таки…  
— Саске-кун, — вновь перешел на суффиксы учитель, догадавшись о мыслях ученика. — Хватит торговаться, — к широкой улыбке прибавился странный блеск в глазах. — Так надо. Плюс, — Какаши сделал паузу, по которой Саске понял, что ждать каких-то вменяемых слов не стоит. — Ты такой миленький, — издевается.  
Саске вспыхнул. Это переходило все границы. Он признавал. Да, черт, он признавал, что в этот раз его сенсей сделал его. Это его «воспитательная работа» действительно отличалась от других.  
Нет, ему было наплевать, если его кто увидит «такого», но… лучше, чтобы его никто не видел. Чтобы об этом никто не знал. И чтобы он сам об этом в скором времени забыл.  
Вот закончится этот маскарад, и он отомстит. «И мстя его будет страшной».  
— Какаши-сенсей?  
«Вот черт! — Саске побледнел и попытался незаметно скрыться за спиной Хатаке. — Черт, Наруто, и какого он тут забыл! Почему он не на уроках?!»  
— Что это вы тут делаете? — вновь подал голос Наруто.  
Какаши удивленно посмотрел на Узумаки Наруто- еще одного его ученика. А потом перевел хитрый взгляд на Саске за его спиной, который всем видом старался показать, что его здесь нет, а если будет, то все умрут. Но Какаши Хатаке не боялся смерти. Он уже много раз был на грани, когда вновь и вновь нарушал запрет на «любимые книжки» при учениках от Ируки.  
— Таак, — протянул Какаши, медленно, без резких движений, чтобы не спугнуть, оборачиваясь к Саске и смотря в его растерянное лицо, резко хватая и за плечи, ставя перед собой.  
Наруто удивленно посмотрел на них обоих. Какаши нагнулся к уху брюнета и мило проворковал:  
— Давай вежливо представимся, — в голосе, угадывались нотки смеха сатаны, а в глазах плясали его прислужники.  
Саске сглотнул и кивнул, не говоря ни слова. Ждал, что последует дальше. Он тоже хорошо знал своего учителя.  
— Это моя племянница. Мы с ней не виделись долгое время. И вот, наконец, она приехала ко мне в гости.  
Саске насупился и вновь зачем-то кивнул.  
«Чертов учитель»  
— Приятно познакомиться! — как гром среди ясного неба (над головой Какаши, не Саске, явно) раздался веселый голос блондина. Он улыбался и смотрел прямо на Саске, который покраснел и дал себе за это мысленных тумаков. Хоть он и был в образе девчонки… Но краснел же именно он!  
⠀  
⠀  
— Хехе, она такая милашка! Это любовь с первого взгляда, — пропел Наруто, раскачиваясь на стуле в классе. Рядом стояли все его друзья и хитро на него смотрели. Первым не выдержал Киба.  
— Да, похоже, ты и вправду влюбился. А как же Сакура?  
— На это раз все серьезно, -весело заверил их Узумаки. — Эта белая кожа, черные волосы, темные глаза…  
У Саске задергался глаз. Он сидел на парту ближе, чем блондин и слышал прекрасно его влюбленные ахи-вздохи. Мало того, что он нарядился в девчонку и его увидели! Так этот придурок никак не хочет дать забыть об этом.  
— Это племянница сенсея. Это было как удар грома.  
Шикамару, который до этого делал вид, что спит, лениво приподнял голову и на секунду в его глазах мелькнул интерес, но тут же погас. Он поманил к себе Кибу и зашептал тому что-то на ухо.  
Лицо Инузуки вытягивалось сильнее, с каждым новым словом Нары.  
— Оу… — на его губах заплясала ухмылка. — Надо было попытаться с ней познакомится.  
Наруто кивнул и задумался.  
— Хей, Сааске, — пропел над ухом Учихи Инузука.  
— Не приставай ко мне со своей ерундой.  
«У него сегодня плохое настроение — подумал Наруто»  
— Хохо, — Инузука придвинулся вплотную к уху Учихи и зашептал. — Может, покажешь Наруто его возлюбленную?  
Саске сглотнул. Это провал.  
Он стукнулся об парту в тот момент, когда прозвенел звонок. Наруто сел сзади и попытался привести Саске в чувства:  
— Эй, Саске, уже урок.  
— Отстань, придурок.  
— Больно надо, — насупился Наруто.  
«И чего он только сердится?»  
⠀  
⠀  
— Какаши! — влетел в кабинет учителя Саске, тем самым напугав того до такой степени, что бедный мужчина чуть не выронил свою книжку.  
— Да, Саске? — взял себя в руки Хатаке.  
— Давай сделаем, как вчера.  
Какаши сильно удивился, а потом, состроив хитрое лицо, стал шептать, ладонью прикрывая одну сторону лица, делая тем самым ситуацию еще более щепетильной. И это если учесть, что в классе они были только вдвоем.  
— Понравилось, да, Саске-кун?  
Саске скривил губы и выпрямив спину, как подобает личностям высшего класса, ровным тоном заговорил:  
— Я просто считаю, что этот «воспитательный процесс» имеет свои плоды. Плюс, — Саске постарался сделать лицо заговорщика, — сейчас я отработаю за то, что было и то, что будет.  
— Окей, — Какаши закатил глаза, подозревая неладное, — только не жалуйся потом, но решил спустить все на самотек.  
«Вот и отлично! — возликовал Саске, а потом глубоко задумался, — и какого черта я творю? Что это за чувство тогда? Это было похоже на…»  
Саске дернул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли.  
И уже выходя из кабинета, держа в руках отданный Какаши пакет, прогнанная мысль достигла своего гонителя.  
«С чего бы мне ревновать?»  
⠀  
⠀  
Найти Наруто было не сложно (тот был рьяным прогульщиком, и в школе держался только из-за связей с директрисой), он был либо на уроке, что случалось крайне редко, но не сказать, что такого не было, либо на крыше.  
 ~~ _Формула нахождения Узумаки была проста:  
Берём Узумаки, умножаем его на день недели и количество дополнительных, делим на количество дней в рабочей недели и вычитаем наличие определенных уроков.  
В итоге получается: Узумаки Наруто на крыше, так как при введении нужных данных получается ноль (как и всегда, кстати говоря). Просто сейчас шла история Японии, которую ввел религиозный молодой фанатик, который забивал на прогулы и сам частенько прогуливал свои же уроки по причинам, которых лучше не знать. И который скорешился с половиной школы._~~  
⠀  
Даже заставить выйти навстречу, разлегшемуся на крыше парню, было не сложно. А вот сказать хоть что-то оказалось чертовски невозможно.  
Наруто перевел взгляд с облаков на представшую перед ним девушку и улыбнулся.  
— Я знал, что судьба на нашей стороне. Я знал, что мы встретимся снова, — не убирая с лица улыбки, парень сел в позу лотоса и уставился своими небесными глазами на Саске.  
Все действия Узумаки заставили Учиху выйти из ступора. Он, дав себе мысленный довольно-таки смачный подзатыльник, заговорил…  
⠀  
⠀  
Ему было совершенно наплевать на все это. Ему было совершенно не весело. Их встречи не приносили ему никакого удовольствия…  
Да, точно, совсем никакого…

Они встретились еще пару раз. Их разговоры Саске не смог бы пересказать даже под дулом пистолета.  
Просто, для него они были такими естественными, что он мог сравнить их с дыханием. Ну, разве можно сказать что-то больше про то, как дышать, чем: «Я дышу. И это естественно. Я просто дышу».  
Правда, один разговор он помнил.  
⠀  
В одну из встреч он сказал, что любит Саске. Конечно, Саске понимал, что все это маленькая игра с ложью, вместо «люблю». Ну, разве можно полюбить видясь только несколько раз?  
И как бы Саске не пытался убеждать себя в этом каждый раз, когда он вспоминал эти слова, сказанные его одноклассником, сердце на секунду пропускало удар (Саске вообще казалось, что оно останавливалось) и, ускорившись, передавало свои импульсы по всему телу.  
Да, за несколько встреч не полюбить, но…  
⠀  
⠀  
— Я вижу, вы все рады этой идее, но нам нужно распределить, кто возьмет какие роли, — распинался Какаши перед своими учениками. Фестиваль был не за горами, а у них ничего не было готово. Они решали, какую пьесу будут играть неделю, вместо положенных пятидесяти минут. Это бы могло затянуться еще на неделю, если бы он не применил свою власть. В итоге выбор пал на «Спящую Красавицу».  
— Какаши-сенсей, Какаши-сенсей, — заорал на весь класс Наруто, довольный выбором. — Я буду принцем! Принцем!  
Какаши кивнул, записывая в блокнотик имя Узумаки. По непонятным причинам, никто не решился перетягивать эту роль. Возможно, все хотели увидеть игру Наруто в этом амплуа.  
— А этот, — Наруто резко притянул Саске одной рукой ближе к себе за шею. — А этот будет ПРИНЦЕССОЙ!  
В тишине воцарилась гробовая тишина. И перед тем, как класс наполнили крики, в этой тишине были слышны смешки трех людей.  
— Наруто, идиот, что ты такое говоришь?!  
— Идиот!  
— Что ты несешь?!  
— Придурок!  
На соседней от парты Наруто заржал Киба:  
— Ха-ха-ха, а это смешно! Так и сделаем!  
Каждый высказался по этому поводу, только Саске молчал и округлившимися глазами смотрел в парту. Он вспоминал все известные ему упражнения для выпрямления дыхания, но ничего не помогало.  
Единственное, что он произнес во всем этом гуле, что должно было потонуть в гоготе и шума класса, это:  
— Неужели ты…  
Наруто, который, не смотря на все внешние факторы, услышал (так как ждал этого), растянул губы, а потом, состроив милую мордашку, повернулся к Саске.  
— Да? Что такое?  
Саске медленно повернул голову, и стоило ему только увидеть его лицо, как брюнет сразу все понял.  
— Я все с самого начала знал, заметил, — пропел Наруто, а потом, увидев лицо Саске, состроил губы уточкой. — Саске-чан сердится?  
— Убью!!!  
⠀  
⠀  
Чуть позже:  
— А у тебя довольно милые и сексуальные ножки~  
— Ну, все! Тебе крышка!


End file.
